Blackout
by HikaruAsakura7
Summary: Ichigo es asaltado por el miedo que le inspira su hollow interno y ante su angustia silenciosa, Rukia sabe cómo debe animarle, a su manera. One shot


**Nota de Hikaru**: Lo escribí nada mas porque queria hacer algo corto y distinto a mi usual énfasis en Shaman King. Escrito para el concurso de fic del FC Kuchiki Rukia en Bleach-sp. **Disclaimer**: Ichigo, Rukia y Bleach son de Kubo Tite.

**Bleach -(One shot, IchiRuki. T)**

_**Blackout**_

Me había quedado estático mirándola, ella estaba tan feliz con aquel llavero de conejo, que prácticamente me ignoraba. Pero no importaba, eso me daba mas tiempo para detenerme en lo que había pensado desde que abrí mis ojos, esta mañana. Anoche tuve una de esas pesadillas...me levanté suplicando, bañado en mi propio sudor frío, creo que lloraba, por suerte Kon ni siquiera se dio cuenta...

_"NO...¡¡ESPERA¡NO TE VAYAS! _"

Una parte de mí se echó a reír. "_¿Acaso tienes miedo Ichigo?"_

Realmente tenía miedo. Había visto hollows, consumidos por su dolor y culpa, otros por su maldad. A mi madre morir por salvarme. No necesitaba a otro sacrificándose por mí. No de nuevo.

Todo el día en la escuela, incluso de regreso. Era como ver a mi propia madre morir en la forma de Rukia. Una noche lluviosa, de repente algo destellaba en frente de mí y de nuevo, como aquel chiquillo lleno de miedo y dolor, vagaba por aquel sitio sin esperanzas.

"_No seas estúpido, Ichigo. Ella es una shinigami. Esto es distinto..."_

Traté de hacerme el desentendido, calmado y relajado. Discutir un poco con papá y hablar con mis hermanas, fastidiar a Kon... Sin embargo, era como si ella pudiera ver a través de mis ojos y llegar hasta lo recóndito de mi alma. Rukia se me quedaba mirando, yo podía sentirlo. Pero antes de siquiera poder estremecerme, hacía un comentario sobre lo estúpido que lucía mi cara hoy. Y siempre terminaba por enfurecerme. Todo era de ese modo, una dualidad que no terminaba de entender. Pero que no rechazaba.

La escuela. Los compañeros de clases y sus manías habituales. Un breve instante en donde podía caer de nuevo en aquel tormento privado. En aquel sueño que fue tan atroz como mil zampakutos golpeando contra mí.

"_...no me digas que te asusta..."_

Ese maldito hollow de nuevo apareciendo.

-"_anda, Ichi...-_dijo en su voz provocadora-_...¿a qué esperas? Date prisa antes de que el idiota pelirrojo llegue a..."_

"CÁLLATE..." –Esa palabra resonó en mi mente llena de rabia. Mas aún, porque a veces sentía celos de Renji. Y Renji era un buen tipo. Un idiota pero...aun un buen amigo. No era el hollow que llevaba por dentro el que me hacía sentir esas cosas. La ira que sentí una vez por Byakuya, los celos por Renji... mi determinación por aprender a liberar mi Bankai para evitar la ejecución de Rukia, el miedo que sentí al soñar aquello...

Era un hombre vestido de negro, su máscara era con franjas de color sangre...sus ojos destellaban de dorado...

"_¿lo ves? Ahora, yo soy Ichigo...yo soy el rey, ahora y por siempre..."_

Rukia yacía en frente de aquel ser, una zampakutoh negra traspasaba su pecho. Sus ojos cerrados...la sangre fluyendo como un río...

_-"¡RUKIA!"_ -Grité y aquel ser se arrancó su máscara en medio de la culpa, la pena y la deshonra. El terrible tormento que me aniquilaba. Le había fallado a la persona que juré proteger. Mientras gritaba desesperadamente...me maldije a mi mismo...

Todo era mi culpa.

Ahora logro recordarlo, el por qué sudaba frío y el por qué lloraba... No me di cuenta en ese instante, era tan atroz que decidí suprimirlo, involuntariamente...torciéndolo hasta que fuese otro recuerdo...uno que no me hiriera tanto...

-"Tienes una cara tan lamentable que ya no te reconozco..." –dijo alguien a mi lado. Cuando me desperté estaba en las afueras del instituto y Rukia me miraba con severidad y al mismo tiempo como si ocultara la preocupación.

Yo no dije nada. Ninguna palabra serviría.

-¿acaso se te olvidó lo que te dije?...tal vez deba golpearte a ver si el cerebro tuyo se te acomoda. –dijo Rukia muy seria. Me levanté molesto.

-¡no se me ha olvidado! –grité.

-¿entonces?...-dijo Rukia hablando mas calmada.

-Esto...-dije-...esto es distinto...

Rukia me abofeteó un par de veces. Caí al suelo. -¡desgraciada¡¿qué demonios haces?!...

Rukia me miraba con una intensidad tan acentuada que mi disgusto se evaporó al instante. -¿acaso piensas dudar toda la vida de ti mismo¿ o de mí? Porque si sigues así...¡Tendré que darte una paliza!

-Rukia...¡¿es que acaso no temes que me salga de control y que les haga daño a todos ustedes?!...

-No.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. A lo lejos se oía el ruido de los estudiantes en la cancha.

- No me permito dudar de ti. Tampoco quiero dudar de mí misma. Tu eres la prueba de ello. –dijo Rukia.

Actuaba como el perfecto gallina y miré al suelo, apenado. –soy un idiota.

-Es cierto. –dijo Rukia sonriendo sarcástica.

-Rukia...

-¿qué?...

Dudé por un instante. –Esa pesadilla... Si me vuelvo así... no titubees en hacer lo que debas de hacer.

-No tienes que pedírmelo. –dijo ella.

-Es que fue muy...

-¡Lo sé! –dijo Rukia exasperada-...¡que ese hollow tuyo me mate¡Yo lo sé!

Quería preguntarle cómo lo hacía para saber esas cosas, pero no seguí.

-Ya basta, Ichigo. ¿dónde está tu cara de malhumor? Odio verte como un idiota pensativo. Me hace sentir lástima por tí. –dijo Rukia con su voz de actriz.

-¿te burlas de mí? –dije plantándole cara, enfadado. Rukia sonrió. –así te ves mejor...

Tuve que reprimirme para no gritar de rabia. Ésa era Rukia Kuchiki. Sacándome de quicio, apoyándome mas que nadie. En un instante dura y obstinada, de pronto era tan comprensiva como amable. No importaba la diferencia de altura tampoco, siempre estábamos a la par de molestarnos y protegernos uno con el otro.

-Rukia...yo...-Dejé de pensar y la abracé firmemente, en medio de mi euforia le planté un beso en la mejilla. Rukia se sonrojó tanto que se asustó y me golpeó de nuevo con mas fuerza, caí como una roca, terminando de hacerme enfadar.

-¡eres una maldita¡me sincero contigo y tu...!

-cállate...-dijo Rukia muy despacio, en esa voz baja que tanto me estremecía. Caminó hasta pararse junto a mí. No podía evitar el sonrojarme mucho más. Alcé mi mirada para verla a la cara, para no detallar otras cosas que podrían volverme loco, en ese instante me arrepentí. Porque la mirada de ella me había dominado completamente. Hasta que mi orgullo me hizo sonreír desafiante.

-¿te pillé desprevenida, Rukia? –dije juguetón.

Rukia se arrodilló junto a mí. Todo se nubló ante mis ojos, podía sentir su mano agarrando mi camisa, su respiración cerca de mí. De repente, sus labios me devoraban con fuerza y me dejé llevar, quitándonos el aire, la fuerza, la voluntad.

Respiré hondo cuando nos dejamos ir. Rukia seguía con aquella seriedad, hasta que se pasó la lengua por los labios. -¿y bien, Ichigo¿quién pilló desprevenido a quién?

Mi fascinación y sorpresa se tornaron en una sensación de tranquilidad. Sonreí sarcástico y me levanté. –De acuerdo. Empate. Solo por ahora.

-eso ya lo veremos...-dijo Rukia y sonó su móvil.

Otro hollow. De nuevo corriendo apresurados en medio de Karakura. La batalla sin fin comenzaba de nuevo...

**End.**

**Notas de Hikaru**: taraan!!! Listo. Mi primer (espero que no el último) Ichiruki y FF de Bleach en general.

Angst, un tanto oscuro, este FF, pero al final no pude evitar poner el toque que queremos que Kubo Tite ponga en el manga.

Creo que hasta el Hollow-Ichigo quería algo con Rukia, no sé. Nada más de pensarlo es torcidamente feo...XD

Reviews son bienvenidas...

**Mata ne.**


End file.
